An New Minion Pal
by Pricat
Summary: Pharrell, Chomper's friend gets adopted by Ash for her kid Lara and a whole lot of adventure is goingbto happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this idea after the one shot I wrote a few weeks ago, about Chomper freeing Pharrell so decided to write a story about Lara and Pharrell's friendship since it's like her mother and Chomper's friendship.**

**After getting Pharrell for Lara, they begin to have fun and adventures like her mother and Chomper **

* * *

It was a typical morning many years later as the alarm clock rang, as a young nine year old woke up who looked like Ash but was her daughter Lara and getting up since it was a school day getting dressed while her mother was making breakfast, but had a surprise for Lara since she wanted a Minion friend like Chomper.

She was partially sighted but in elementary school and in fourth grade but lonely and shy so loved hearing about Chomper her mother's pet Minion making Ash have an idea, since she could go to the AVL and getting her one after dropping Lara off at school.

They were eating breakfast but Lara was hoping that she could make friends at school making Ash underdtand so knew her plan would work, hoping Chomper was okay.

"We should get going sweetie, so we're not late." Ash said as they were gettingbtheirvstuff and long canes.

On thevwaybhe re to,the bus stop, Lara was listening to her mother tell her about how she and Chomper walked to school making Lara smile reaching the bus stop and waiting for the school bus.

Afterva while, the school bus came, as Lara got on making Ash relieved walking home gettingvready sensing Lucy was there in her car.

"Readybto go, Ash?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, as Lara will love this plan." Ash told her.

Lucy smiled as she was driving to the AVL knowing there was another purple Mijion male who was a pup plus was a seeing eye minion so was perfect for Lara wondering who had found it.

"Chomper, plus he taught him seeing eye stuff, like he knew it woukd come in handy." Lucy said as they arrived but going to where Chomper and Pricat's siblings were but Chomper hugged Ash's leg making her giggle, since she had missed him.

"Yeah, I miss you guys too, but Pharrell will like Lara, so will she with him." Chomper told her.

Ash bent down to his level and cuddled him but she missed him, so had hoped that he woukd come back but he was telling her about Pharrell knowing he and Lara woukd hit it off but was seeing the other male Purple Monion male wearing a beanie hat with tassels curious.

"This was the one you told me about, right?" Pharrell asked.

"Yes, she did." Chomper said smiling.

They were going to Ash's house impressing Pharrell as he followed Ash and Chomper inside the house along with Lucy seeing Pharrell explore but impressed with Lara's room since it was warm and inviting like a Chikd's room should.

Chomper couldn't help but smile as Lara was sleeping in his and Ash's old room seeing lots of things but knew where everything was.

"This place is amazing, but Lara's nice, right?" Pharrell asked.

"Yes she is, very nice like her mother." Chomper told him.

"Okay, I trust you, but where is she?" he said.

"At school, remember?" Chomper told him.

Pharrell underdtood as they were having milk and cookies as Ash smiled knowing that Lara woukd love Pharrell but Chomper was staying making Ash underdtand since the Gru house was a few blocks away.

* * *

Lara was surprised coming home seeing two purple minion males on the couch as Chomper hugged her knowing this was Lara, Ash's daughter and she was happy knowing that he was staying with them, but wondered who the other one was.

"That's Pharrell, your pet Minion." Ash told her making her excited.

"Thanks Mom!" Lara said hugging them making both male purple minions happy, but Ash was chuckling knowing things were going to be intresting.

Lucy was going home but knew the others woukd be okay if they knew that Chomper was living here with Ash again.

She knew that Chomper had explained to the others so didn't mind

* * *

"Lara, where's your Dad?" Pharrell askedvthatvevening as he, Chompervand Lara were in Lara's room after dinner as Chomper slapped himself in the head knowing where Ash's husband was.

"Mom says he's in the army orva secret agent like Grandma, right Chomper?" Lara said as Chomper nodded.

"Your Mom helps Lucy too, doesn't she?" Chomper said as she nodded.

"My mom helps Ms Wilde and the other A L agents out a lot, sometimes all night plus I haveva feeling she's doing it tonight because I overheard her on the phone." Lara said.

"Very smart kid." Pharrell to,d her seeing her laugh.

"You like that hat, huh?

Don't worry, you can still wear it, it looks cool and pretty." Lara said as Ash came in with snacks.

She and Chomper were talking in some foreign tongue she didn't know since she was learning Italian from her mother but Pharrell knew what it was.

"Bye Ash!" Chomper said seeing her leave.

"What tongue were you and Mom speaking?" Lara asked.

"That's Minionese, our language as Gru taught your Mom so we talk in it, when we don'tvwant you to hear what we're saying." Chomper told her.

"Cool, you can teach me, right?

That way, Pharrell and I can talk in secret and nobody woukd know, except you and Mom." Lara said.

"Sure." Chomper said.


	2. The First Night There

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's Pharrell's first night in Ash's house but Chomper is helping him out, knowing that friendship takes time.**

* * *

"You okay, Pharrell, you look anxious?" Chomper asked around three in the morning since Lara had fallen asleep long before that, after havingbfun with them dancing, reading stories and eating cookies.

"I'm worried in case I slip up with Lara, I mean you were probably like that, when you and Ash first became friends?" Pharrell said softly Making Chomper underdtand.

"Yes at the beginning it was slow, plus I was afraid to show Ash who I really was but I did in time yet she still cared.

At least you talked to Lara, which is a good start.

She's a very sweet kid but lonely, so you guys fit together

Just like me and Ash, plus we'll help." Chomper explained.

Pharrell nodded as he was grateful to him, first he named him, set him free and now he had helped him find a home and his first friend.

"Thanks man, for everything, you know how hard it is, for us to get homes." Pharrell said staring at the empty space beside Lara in her bed.

"It's okay, go ahead." Chomper assured.

Pharrell climbed in but felt relaxed but felt Lara's arm wrap around him which made him feel safe, as Chomper left them be.

He saw Ash home around six in the morning, knowing she was tired going to her room seeing her in pyjamas.

"How were they last night, Chomp?" Ash asked.

"Good, we had fun, and Lara fell asleep, around midnight, but you should sleep." Chomper said yawning climbing in beside her happy it was the weekend.

He felt her cuddle him the way Lara had cuddled Pharrell drifting was loving being back with Ash because he had missed her.

* * *

Later at the Gru house, Pricat was havingbtea with Chomper but he was telling her about how things were going at Ash's house making the female purple minion happy since she knew that he missed Ash plus Pharrell had needed help adjusting to Lara making him giggle eating cookies, but she was helping their pup Sulley grow, seeing her hug her father.

"Daddy!" Sulley said as Chomper chuckled since he loved his pup like with Pricat cuddling her but Gru smiled because it was cute knowing Chomper would visit a lot when Ash was busy or not helping Pharrell fit in.

He knew Lara was coming home from school, as he was going to Ash's house seeing the school bus pull up as Lara came off followed by Pharrell despite the fact he wasn't supposed to start going until next week.

"He snuck into my bag, before I got on the bus, Chomper." Lara told the male purple minion but they were getting a snack, but Lara knew that Pharrell was just curious but saw him go to their room making Chomper curious.

"Some of the other kids were being mean to him, Chomper calling him a freak." Lara told him making Chomper understand going to their room.


	3. Helping Him Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope you guys like, plus Chomper and Lara are helping boost Pharrell's confidence after he followed Lara to school.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

That evening while Lara was getting ready for dinner because she and her Mom were going out with Chomper and Pharrell but Pharrell was quiet because today had made him a little sad because he was worried because of not fitting in, as Lara underdtood but we're going to a pizza place.

Ash knew that Pharrell was pretty shy and lacked confidence but she would help him out plus Chomper and Lara would help him out.

"Are you guys ready, to go?" Ash told them.

"Yep!" Chomper told her as Lara and Pharrell nodded.

They were going to Lucy's car but Chomper knew how to drive, which made Ash relieved but we're getting in, buckling their seat belts as they were leaving the house, but Pharrell was quiet.

Lara was understanding since Pharrell was shy like her so woukd help her.

They were going to the pizza place but Pharrell was quiet drinking soda but Chomper understood knowing he had felt like this when he had first met Ash plus knew Pharrell would be going through minion puberty soon in a year, meaning he would need more help than ever.

"Hey you okay, you've been really quiet?" Lara told him.

"Oh I'm okay Lara, just thinking." Pharrell told her coughing.

Chomper knew like Pricat, Pharrell got sick a lot hoping he was okay, but knew that Lara could help him feel better.

They were eating and having fun but Ash knew that Pharrell wasn't himself.

When they got home, Pharrell was goingbto bed but feeling delirious and feverish making Lara go get her mother but Chomper was keeping Pharrell company.

Ash was entering her daughter's room seeing Pharrell sick making her call Nefario as he could help him.

Nefario was examining Pharrell realising he had an nasty bug but knew that Lara was helping him feel better but Chomper was finding it cute but knew they would help him.

He was getting a cold cloth and putting it on Pharrell's head as he was cooling down as Lara was still up but cuddling Pharrell, humming a song her mother sang to her, but he was calming down.

"Tankyu Lara, I feel yucky inside!" Pharrell said

* * *

The next morning, Chomper was awake but going to Lara and Pharrell's room seeing both Lara and Pharrell still asleep seeing that Pharrell was still sick, plus Lara was beginning to awaken hearing Pharrell whimper, since he was still sick as she underdtood goingbto get breakfast, seeing her mother there.

"How's Pharrell, after last night?" Ash asked.

"Still sick Mom, but Chomper is helping." Lara told her.

She understood but was putting pancakes in front of her as she was eating but hoped that she was she cared about Chomper but Lara cared about Pharrell so was going to her room seeing Pharrell asleep but she was tucking him in since she had to go to school.

She was seeing Chomper putting a cold cloth on his purple furred forehead cooling him down, making her feel bad but she was grabbing her stuff and leaving for school.

She hoped Pharrell would be okay, getting on the bus.

Ash understood as she had a day off but was going into town with Chomper's help since he could drive.

He hoped that Pharrell would be okay, as they would be friends, making Ash underdtand


	4. Meeting Pricat

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and after rereading it, O wanted to write more.**

**Lara meets Pricat and they become friends since Chomper knows she doesn't have many friends.**

* * *

Lara was seeing Chomper tend to Pharrell who still was sick making him understand but was seeing Ash had to do all night duty at the AVL meaning he had to watch both Lara and Pharrell getting an idea since Pricat coukd come over and hang out with them especially Lara since sometimes it was like they did guy stuff a lot so hoped Pricat could help since Lara didn't have many friends.

"I hope Pharrell's gonna be okay, so we can have fun together and go to school together." Lara told him making Chomper understand because just like Ash at her age, she was very sweet cuddling her making her smile making Ash very happy because she worried about her not having many friends.

"Ash relax, she'll be fine as you were like that but you got brave and she will too." Chomper told her seeing Lucy here with Pricat making Chomper happy kissing her making Lucy smile because it was cute.

Plus Chomper knew the ground rules so knew that Lara would be okay plus was ordering pizza for dinner making Lara smile because she trusted Chomper but in awe at Pricat making the female purple minion giggle.

"It's okay, as Chomper told me about you sweetie, and that you don't have many friends." Pricat told her seeing her nod.

She understood but was giggling while having fun but Lara hoped Pharrell was okay making Chomper understand keeping Pricat away from Pharrell in case she got sick since it happened sometimes so was playing with Lara which helped her feel better because Sulley had a meltdown making Lara curious.

"How old is your pup, guys?" Lara asked them.

"Sulley is three years old, and lives at the Gru house with me but Chomper wants me to move in with him and you guys so it might work out." Pricat told her.

"I think you should because we would be like a family." Lara told her making Pricat understand and would think about it but already was thinking about it so knew Lara was right telling the girl more about what her and Chomper were like as kids making Lara giggle.

* * *

"Aww poor Pharrell, he doesn't look good but he'll feel better soon knowing that Ash and Lara Ard good people we know." Pricat told Chomper and Lara nodded because they were concerned for him.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll get better." Lara told them because she cared about Pharrell but we're eating brownies but around midnight Lara was asleep making Chomper smile because he cared about the girl while tucking her in making Pricat understand because this was his family.

"You really care about Ash and Lara right?" Pricat said.

"Yes as they still need me plus maybe you can move in with me." Chomper said making her understand but would think about it because the Gru house could get overcrowded so being here might help.

Plus Sulley was now three so would understand but needed to wait and see but tonight was going well so knew Ash wouldn't mind if Pricat lived with them since Chomper was living with them.

Later that morning both purple minions saw Ash home tired and Chomper was cuddling her making Pricat smile giving them space just as Lara was up happy her Mom was home making Ash smile because it was cute because she had missed her and Chomper but Lara saw Pricat watching understanding her shyness because she was like that around other kids which Chomper knew along with Pharrell.

"It's okay to join in Pri, as you're family too." Lara told her.


	5. Getting To Move In

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you guys like **

**Ash is letting Pricat move in with Chomper, Lara and her which should make things good.**

* * *

saw Pharrell was feeling better but just had a cold seeing Lara happy hugging him and giggling wearing his beanie hat with tassels that he normally wore all the time like Edith making Ash understand plus had been listening to Chokper ask about Pricat moving in which she didn't mind since Pricat was Chomper's wife plus they did have a pup so it would be like a real family so didn't mind making Chomper excited and would tell Pricat when he went to the Gru house.

They were having breakfast since Chomper and Pharrell had made pancakes making Ash and Lara impressed by their cooking skills eating up plus Lara had school but was anxious giving Chompervand idea because Pharrell was going with her.

The seeing Eye purple minion male understood but was hoping things would go well making Chomper understand plus knew they could be brave making Pharrell feel braver.

"Tankyu Chomp, as things are gonna be okay plus Lara is my friend so she can help me if kids are being mean." he told him.

Lara knew minion kids went to her school so maybe Pharrell could make a friend the way she and him were friends plus Pharrell was nice and fun to be around so things would work out.

Lara hoped so as she and Pharrell were going to school making Ash sigh knowing it would be okay plus was doing things like tidying up.

* * *

"Wow Ash said Sulley and I could move in with you guys?" Pricat asked Chomper while he was at the Gru house playing with Sulley making her smile because it was cute plus she knew Chomper was a good father to their minion pup.

"Yep, because Ash has room plus she understands how important family is." Chomper told her seeing it was almost Sulley's nap time.

"Daddy, are we moving?" Sulley asked him.

"Sort of, sweetie but Mommy and I have to talk about it, okay?" Chomper told her kissing her purple furred head seeing her out like a light.

He was knowing things were okay but hoped both Lara and Pharrell were doing okay plus knew there were minions at Lara's school so it was okay.

He was running around after the other pups as they were understanding but Pricat was getting her stuff.


	6. Hanging Out

That early evening after getting home from school both Lara and Pharrell were home but getting a snack seeing Chomper asleep on the couch guessing he'd been taking care of Sulley and that her Mom was at work since he loved being around her Mom making Pharrell curious playing with one of his beanie hat straps while they were getting a snack.

"Chomp's gonna be okay, right?" the male purple minion asked.

"Yes, sometimes when I come home from school but he does a lot of stuff around the house, and then hang out with Dave and Kevin." Lara explained to him.

"I see, but he looks peaceful sleeping." Pharrell said.

Lara knew he was right but leaving a snack on the coffee table in front of Tne couch for her big brother once he woke up hearing her Mom home which made Lara very happy knowing that Chomper would be happy, when he woke up.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Ash asked.

"Good mom, but Chomper's asleep on the couch guessing he was waiting for you." Lara told her making Ash understand because she'd been worried about Chomper's sleeping habits.

"I can hear that sweetie, but I told Uncle Nefario." Ash said.

"Why is Chomp sleeping more often since he normally is full of energy?" Lara said to her Mom.

"He'll be okay, he always has been." Ash assured her.

She saw Chomper begin to stir smirking seeing Ash hugging her because he'd missed her when she was at work making her understand.

"Hey, when did you get home?" Chomper asked her.

"Mom got home a while ago Chomper, but you were still sleeping but Mom is worried about you because of the sleeping thing." Lara told him.

"I guess I am a little tired, from looking after Sulley but I'll be okay sis." Chomper replied.

* * *

Later that night after both Ash and Lara had fallen asleep both Chomper and Pharrell were still up but playing poker because they didn't feel like sleeping so Pharrell had a few things on his mind like how Chomper was Lara's big brother making him understand, because only Ash and June, who was Ash's Mom knew.

"Ash had Lara a long while ago, so at birth Lara and I bonded so when she was three, she told Ash I was her big brother.

At first I was stunned, until Ash explained so Lara and I are like siblings like you!" Chomper explained.

Pharrell understood as they were having fun and bonding seeing Chonper pour himself warm milk around four in the morning to make him sleepy.

He understood seeing him drink up but getting sleepy going upstairs to Ash's room making him smile going to Lara's room but saw her hug him as they were getting into bed.


End file.
